narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Graduation: The Beginning of a Shinobi
<Yuraga Uchiha/Plot The Beginning The clouds were opening, the sun was shining, a young man has just awaken. His eyes were staring at the ceiling while he lyed on his bed. He stayed their for about five minutes just staring off into empty space. Then he hears, Yuraga get up its time for school, says his mother from another room. He looks out the window seeing the village and all of its people. Again he hears Get up its time to go to the academy. He sits up on his bed still half asleep then lets out a big yawn. His mom comes in he room and yells "I said to get up, todays the day you know". He gets up and starts to get ready by taking a bath, brushing his teeth, he puts on his all black academy uniform, and then goes to get his breakfast. He sits with he rest of his family as they all eat together. So todays the day are you excited, said Yuru his father. I guess so i mean its no big deal, said Yuraga. What no big deal are you kidding, its a very big deal, said Yuru. WHATS TODAY, said his sister. Yuraga smiles and says Todays the day i graduate from the academy and become a shinobi. His mom and Yuru look at eachother glaring with their eyes then look away. Yuraga noticing this says im gonna go already, he gets up and begins walking to the door. Already ok says his mom, You better do your best you better not fail, says Yuru. Yuraga walks outside looks at the sky then started down the road towards the academy. He's about halfway from the academy calm and relaxed. A shuriken flies from nowhere and strikes right next to his foot. Yuraga stops and still calm looks up on the roof from where he shuriken came from and sees a young man standing their. Hey on your way to the academy, said the young man. Yuraga gives off a little smerk, Trying to be cool huh Toketzu. Toketzu smiled and said Ha yeah not good at it huh, Nope Yuraga said. You jerk come on ill walk you to the academy i wanted to talk to you anyway, said Toketzu. He does the Ram handseal and teleports in a puff of smoke and appears in front of Yuraga. What jutsu was that, said Yuraga, The Body Flicker Technique its a pretty basic jutsu anyways lets go. The Academy So what did you want to talk to me about, says Yuraga. I wanted to say i hope that you know what your getting your self into if you graduate. Yuraga looks surprised um what do mean Toketzu. I mean that if you start a life of a shinobi that its going to be hard. Its not fun and games, maybe when your a genin it will be easy but once you get to higher ranks its no more playing around its all serious and life threatning. I know i know what you think i didnt know the risk everyone does, said Yuraga. Its just that all academy students think they know what their in for but they dont, says Toketzu. Being a shinobi is dangerous ok its just as simple as that, says Toketzu. I get it, a girl came out of a house they walked by. She said goodmorning Yuraga goodluck, Thanks talk to you later bye Iyubi. Who was that Toketzu said, it was just a friend, said Yuraga. Toketzu pokes him in the cheek, then why are you blushing. They arrive at the academy both staring at the front doors. Well here is where we part try your best Yuraga, Thanks i will Toketzu. Toketzu again uses the Body Flicker Technique and is gone in seconds. Yuraga walks up to the academy and goes into his class. He goes and sits and his seat like he always does. Theirs only a few students there not even the teacher is here. (Guess i got here a little early, Yuraga says to himself). He just sits their with a dull look on his face staring at the ceiling. He hears the other students talking about the exam and how their all gonna be ninja. More and more students arrive till all the seats are filled. The teacher walks through the door with other ninja along with him they all appear calm and they go to the front of the room. All of them then stand in almost like a formation with the teacher in the center. ALright are you guys ready, says the teacher. Yuraga looks at the teacher with confidence and so does all the rest of the students. Ok its time for the exam this will decide weather or not your cut out to be Shinobi. Im proud to have been your sensei for all these years and i know many of you will become great shinobi one day but for now your still students so prove yourself to me. Are you Ready its time to put all of your years of training to the test, now lets get started. The Graduation Exam Ok other Senseis have their own way to do it but this is mine. First is the written exam, it will be a test of all the things i have taught you since you came here. Its going to be a breeze for those of you that actually pay attention. The other ninja that came in with him start to pass out that exam. Yuraga gets his and looks through all the questions(Man these are easy i thought it would be difficult but i was wrong, he says to himself). Listen Up says the sensei, when your done put the exam on the left corner of your desk and put your head down, oh and no cheating. Ok its time begin your Genin exam NOW, says the sensei. As soon as he said begin Yuraga started, he flew through each question and only got stuck on a couple of them. After he finished he placed it on the corner of his desk, and put his head down waiting for the rest of the students to finish. Time passed and still the students were on the test, Ok 5 minutes left said the sensei. Yuraga heard the students panicking, he was happy that he had finished it. Times up said sensei, one of the ninja came up and picked up all the exams off the desk, and brought them to the sensei. They were whispering to each other, (i wonder what their saying Yuraga said to himself). Sensei then spoke, ok now is for the next part of your exam, 2 of the ninja left the room. One by one im going to call your name, your going to come up to the front of the class and im going to give you your exam. Me and the other shinobi here with me are going to grade you on how well you did, and when were done we will add up all of our scores and the average of it will be your score, says the sensei. They call up the first student he goes to the front, Ok i want you to perform the Transformation jutsu. What do you want me to transform into, said the student. Me said our sensei, the student did it and got it right after 2 tries. OK now i want you to perform the clone jutsu. The student got that one right on his first try. Now i want you to go to the room across the hall, so the student did exactly that. He then called up the next student, and the next, and so on. Yuraga realized that their were calling them up by last name. He was one of the last to go since his name started with a U. Yuraga Uchiha, said the sensei, Yuraga got up and walked towards the front. OK Transformation Jutsu turn into me, Yuraga did the hand seal and said Transform. Ah you did it perfectly ok now the clone jutsu. He did the hand seal ( Uh what am i doing Yuraga said to himself) Clone jutsu he said. the clone looked silly and was messed up. Oops said yuraga, its ok try again said sensei. Clone Jutsu and then another dub happened. Im not good at this said yuraga, he tried again clone jutsu. He messed up again, ok sensei said u failed the clone jutsu. (No what i messed up to much Yuraga said to himself) No Clone jutsu, this time he did it perfectly. Hmm ok ill pass you go to the next room said sensei. Yuraga left the room and saw the students who left the class in the hallway smiling at him. He walked into the room and sees his father in the center of the room. Uh dad what are you doing here, says Yuraga. Im here to test you, says his father, Defend yourself. ( i get it hmm did they think i would fall for this Yuraga says to himself). Him and his father run at eachother. Yuraga throws some punches and then some kicks, Yuru just dodges them and blocks and wont hit back. Yuraga gives of a smerk and jumps back. He makes a hand sign Release says Yuraga. His father suddenly changes into one of the ninja that was with sensei. You saw through my Genjutsu nice job, this was a test of both your knowledge of Genjutsu and Taijutsu go wait in the hall with the others. Yuraga walks out and goes and stands by the other students waiting for the last of them to finish. Pass or Fail The ninja then told us to go back inside and sit at our desk. Yuraga and the other students walked in and took their seats while all the shinobi stood at the front. Alright said sensei its time when i call your name please go with this sensei helper he will lead you to a new room. The sensei starts calling out names and students start lining up behind the ninja. after about 1/3 of the class is in the line he stops calling out names and nods towards his helper. He leads those in the line out to somewhere. Ok senseis voice gets firm and has a deeper tone. He faces all of us and says, You guys oh you guys, All of you sitting here before me, PASS and he smiles. He pulls out a table with forehead protectors enough for all of us. Ok now each of you come and get one the go back and stand by your desk. Yuraga grabbed one looks at it as if it were his own child. He walks back to his desk and faces the front of the room.Put on your headbands he said, Yuraga placed it on his head and tighten it. Ok you are now all officially Genin, and im proud of all of you, said sensei. In 3 weeks you will all meet in this room again, you will then start the new part of your ninja life, goodluck. Yuraga walks outside of the academy looks up into the air and smiles. He see's his family waiting to congradulate him. Oh boy said yuraga, i just want to got eat. He walks towards his family who are Proud that they can now call him a Shinobi.